Cante para mim
by Lavi Black
Summary: Ele ouvia os sussurros ecoando em sua mente. Ele não os entendia. Ele os sentia. Eles eram a forma do desejo dele e do outro. Ambos procuravam, desejavam a mesma coisa. E a encontravam quando sussurravam.


**Disclaimer: **_Supernatural não me pertence. Créditos a Eric Kripke. _

**Spoilers: **_Depois da quinta temporada._

**Avisos: **_Yaoi e Lemon._

**Casal:**_ Dean x Castiel_

**Música utilizada: **_Canta per Me__ por __Kajiura Yuki._

**Detalhe importante: **_As falas entre colchetes são falas ditas em enoquiano. Ex: [fala em enoquiano]_

**Cante para Mim**

_Canta per me ne addio_

_Quel dolce suono_

_De' passati giorni_

_Mi sempre rammenta_

As vozes sussurravam, roucas, o nome daquele que as mãos buscavam. Os nomes dos donos das peles tocadas saiam dos lábios vermelhos repetidamente, como uma prece. Uma prece saída do fundo das almas confusas e perdidas. Almas que se encontravam e se amavam por meio de toques e sussurros. As vozes baixas eram ouvidas, mas não entendidas. Palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento. O silêncio era o suficiente, pois o que buscavam não era o som da conquista, mas o silêncio da paz.

Dean deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço do anjo em seus braços. Em sua mente, sussurros eram ouvidos, mas ele não entendia o significado de nenhuma palavra proferida. Ele sabia que aquela voz grave e ao mesmo tempo suave pertencia à Castiel, só que o anjo falava em uma língua que era impossível para ele entender.

As mãos do caçador seguravam a cintura do anjo firmemente. O gesto poderia aparentar ser uma forma de impedir que o anjo se afastasse, mas essa impressão seria apenas uma ilusão. O real significado do gesto era certificar que o anjo _estava_ ali, que aquilo não era um _sonho. _Dean deixou que suas mãos corressem livres pelas costas de Castiel. O anjo arqueava em seus braços, claramente aproveitando e gostando de seus toques.

O Winchester mordeu, com uma razoável força, a junção do ombro e do pescoço do anjo. Apreciou, com deleite, os sussurros ecoarem de forma mais profunda e alta e as unhas de Castiel deslizarem por suas costas, quase rasgando sua camiseta. Respirou fundo, reprimindo um gemido e se afastou um pouco, o suficiente para admirar a face corada do anjo.

As íris verdes esperaram pacientemente que as íris azuis se abrissem e se focassem em si. O verde e o azul permaneceram unidos enquanto seus possuidores se aproximavam, colando os corpos e fazendo os lábios vermelhos encostarem uns nos outros. O beijo, entretanto, não era concretizado e o contato visual não era quebrado. As íris claras se observavam enquanto os lábios se tocavam em movimentos leves e superficiais.

Castiel deslizou os dedos das costas para os ombros e destes para o tórax de Dean, apertando e sentindo o corpo firme do caçador. Seu olhar ainda estava preso ao de Dean e o anjo pôde assistir enquanto seus toques faziam o brilho de desejo nos olhos do Winchester aumentar.

-[Dean... Você pode me entender? Você pode ver o que eu quero?] - Castiel sussurrou enquanto seus dedos tocavam a cintura de Dean diretamente sobre a pele e sob a camiseta negra.

Dean ouviu os sussurros aumentarem e, pelo tom, parecia que Castiel fazia uma pergunta. Era até engraçado. Ele não conseguia entender uma única palavra do que ele julgava ser enoquiano, mas sabia _exatamente_ o que o anjo dizia, perguntava. Segurou os pulsos de Castiel e afastou as mãos que tocavam sua cintura, prendendo-as contra a parede. Em um movimento rápido, tomou os lábios do anjo para si de maneira forte, profunda, faminta, _apaixonada_.

-Todos nós desejamos a paz, Cas. - o caçador disse, após quebrar o beijo. - Por mais perdidos que podemos estar... - Dean escorregou as mãos pelos braços de Castiel enquanto falava – Por mais desesperados que podemos estar... - as mãos do Winchester agora escorregavam pelo tórax do anjo, aproveitando e desabotoando a camisa branca – Todos nós sempre... - a camisa foi totalmente aberta e os dedos do caçador tocavam a pele do anjo levemente – Sempre desejamos a paz.

Dean terminou de falar e puxou Castiel para si, pela cintura. Tomou os lábios do anjo em um beijo molhado e começou a andar, guiando o ser em seus braços para a cama a alguns metros da onde eles estavam.

_Tempra la cetra e canta_

_Il inno di morte_

_A noi si schiude il ciel_

_Volano al raggio_

Bastou que os corpos tocassem o colchão para que os sussurros aumentassem, mas dessa vez eles pareciam perdidos, como se as palavras se desencontrassem enquanto eram pronunciadas.

Dean fez questão de, em poucos minutos, se desfazer de toda a roupa que pudesse atrapalhá-los. Beijava e tocava Castiel sem qualquer barreira e sentia o anjo retribuindo seus toques de maneira tímida, mas forte. Suspirou, sentindo os dedos de Castiel tocando a marca que o próprio anjo havia deixado em seus ombros.

Os sussurros ecoavam na mente de Dean, sempre os mesmos. O anjo dizia a mesma palavra, sempre, repetindo-a de novo e de novo. O caçador sabia, sentia que aqueles sussurros eram os chamados de Castiel por ele. Ele apenas se perguntava se aquele palavra, repetida sem pausa, era seu nome.

-[Dean...] - Castiel sussurrou enquanto arqueava o corpo para trás, sentindo os lábios de Dean beijando e mordendo seu abdômen.

Dean subiu o corpo, beijando o pescoço do anjo rapidamente, para depois colar o boca na orelha de Castiel e sussurrar:

-Eu quero você, Cas.

Castiel, em resposta, beijou o ombro de Dean, exatamente em cima da marca de suas mãos. Abraçou o Winchester e abriu as pernas, acomodando o caçador entre elas. Tocou a nuca de Dean e sussurrou sua resposta:

-[Então me tome.]

Dean estremeceu. O sussurro em sua mente fora mais forte do que os outros, talvez por causa da proximidade dos lábios do anjo. O fato era que, apesar de não entender uma única palavra, os gestos de Castiel deixaram bem claro o que o anjo desejava. Por isso, Dean resolveu atender o pedido e satisfazer seu próprio desejo.

Voltou a tomar os lábios de Castiel para si. Seus dedos preparam o anjo e como consequência os sussurros também voltaram a aumentar. Aquela mesma palavra voltou a ser sussurrada insistentemente pelo anjo.

-[Dean...]

O caçador se posicionou e começou a tomar aquele que tanto queria para si. Aquele que conseguia entender mesmo sem saber o significado das palavras que pronunciava. Ele desejava Castiel e agora o tomava. Lenta, profundamente. Queria que o tempo parasse e aquela paz tão silenciosa pudesse durar por toda a eternidade.

O silêncio que os envolvia não era o silêncio simples que vinha da ausência de som. Era o silêncio da paz que nascia da ausência de dor. O silêncio da paz que ele e Castiel tanto desejavam! Encontravam essa paz juntos, em seus toques, em seus beijos, em seus movimentos. Um no outro.

Os sussurros do anjo continuaram a aumentar, até um ponto em que Dean achou que fosse ficar louco, ouvindo aquela palavra estranha ecoar em sua mente. Cada vez mais alto, cada vez mais forte. Até que o limite fosse alcançado.

Dean respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos do anjo. Não havia mais movimento. Eles estavam parados, os olhares presos. As respirações procuravam ser regularizadas e as mãos tocavam os rostos alheios. Um carinho suave, bom, simples.

-Obrigado, Dean.

O Winchester assentiu levemente, aproveitando o toque de Castiel em seu rosto. Sua própria mão tocava o rosto do anjo.

-Obrigado, Cas.

Dean abaixou o rosto e beijou os lábios de Castiel. Ao contrário dos outros beijos que eles já haviam trocado, esse era calmo, suave. Agradeciam pela paz que um dava ao outro e apenas isso. Os sussurros em enoquiano ainda ecoavam na mente de Dean, mas agora ecoavam na forma de uma lembrança. No fundo admitia que gostava de ouvi-los. Mas não admitiria isso em voz alta.

Naturalmente não diziam que havia amor em seus toques e carinhos, não poderiam dizer. Para eles, não havia sentimentos trocados em seus encontros. Mas havia a busca.

A busca pela paz.

_La vita dell'amore_

_Dilette del cor mio_

_O felice, tu anima mia_

_Canta addio..._

**End**

**Notas da Autora: **_Minha segunda Dastiel! Tô tão feliz! *-* /]momento baka_

_Espero que tenham gostado dessa fanfic. O título __**Cante para mim**__ é a tradução do título da música utilizada na fanfic __**Cante per me**__. É uma música muito bonita. _

_Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas. Obrigada._


End file.
